Arkham Asylum
|capital= |locale= Gotham City, New Jersey |country= United States of America |planet= Earth |galaxy= |population= |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (mentioned) Suicide Squad |comic= |book= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice – Cross Fire Time Out Shortlist Gotham and Metropolis (Gotham City; mentioned) }} The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, or simply Arkham Asylum, is a psychiatric hospital located in the outskirts of Gotham City. It was founded by Amadeus Arkham in the early 20th century, transforming it from a family estate in to a treatment center. It is dedicated to rehabilitating those considered too dangerous for normal prisons such as Blackgate Penitentiary. History Amadeus Arkham On February 7, 1852, Cyrus Pinkney gave Amadeus Arkham plans to build the "greatest asylum the world has ever known". Amadeus named the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane after his mother, whom he euthanized as treatment for her dementia. Building it on the old grounds of his family's historic mansion on the outskirts of Gotham City, Amadeus personally treated it's first inmate—Martin "Mad Dog" Hawkins, who had killed his wife and daughter. After he administered fatal electroshock therapy to Hawkins, Amadeus lost all grip on sanity and was admitted into his own institution. Amadeus was a highly respected psychiatrist until his fall to insanity, and was the heir to the Arkham land and fortune. In his last years, Amadeus was diagnosed as a delusional schizophrenic and locked away in a cell within his own mansion, scratching writings on the walls of his cell. H eventually passed away within his own asylum and was buried within the cemetery in Arkham East, next to the Botanical Gardens, along with other inmates who died while in the asylum's care. The Joker's Riot During the Joker's imprisonment at Arkham, Dr. Harleen Quinzel would blindly fall in love with her assigned patient. The Joker would gradually trick her into giving him a machine gun, allowing him to start a riot. His loyal goons overran the prison, killing the guards and freed him, presumably leaving the facility in disorder for a while. Lex Luthor's Imprisonment It is assumed that the Asylum would later be restored from the damage caused by Joker's riot, before the events that lead to Lex Luthor's imprisonment in it, having been transferred there from Belle Reve. Facilities Staff Warden Amadeus Arkham (formerly) Medical Staff Harleen Quinzel (formely) Security Janitorial Staff Inmates Originally, Arkham Asylum was used only to house genuinely mentally ill patients having no connection to Batman or his allies, but in recent years it has became infamous for holding the majority of the Dark Knight's adversaries. Pretty much every one of Batman's villains has ended up within Arkham at least once. The following is a list of inmates in Arkham Asylum, past and present: Current Inmates *Doctor Aesop - A Gotham City-based criminal who uses the moral lessons found in Aeosop's Fables as his MO. *Lex Luthor - An immensely formidable supercriminal psychopath, imprisoned for committing unspeakable crimes against peace and humanity, orchestrating the Nairomi Incident and the US Capitol bombing (killing numerous people in both instances), as well as unleashing Doomsday, a monster that killed Superman and nearly brought about an apocalypse. Lex is transferred to Arkham from Belle Reve through the influence of Batman, since Lex had been declared insane therefore and unfit for trial. Former inmates *Martin "Mad Dog" Hawkins - Famous for being the first patient at Arkham, Mad Dog was a serial killer who targeted women and was the main cause for Amadeus Arkham going insane after he raped and killed the doctor's wife and daughter. He was killed by Amadeus when he was administered fatal electroshock therapy. *Amadeus Arkham - The founder of Arkham Asylum and one of the first doctors to work at the institution, he was diagnosed with delusional schizophrenia after accidentally killing the man who had raped and murdered his wife and daughter and was committed to his own asylum. Amadeus Arkham eventually died in his own asylum. *The Joker - An immensely formidable criminal psychopath, top crime boss of Gotham City's criminal underworld, imprisoned by Batman for committing numerous crimes, later released by his goons. *Harley Quinn - Once a psychiatrist at the Asylum, Dr. Harleen Quinzel would later become a patient at the institution herself, imprisoned by Batman for her numerous crimes, later transferred to Belle Reve. *Killer Croc - Formidable villainous metahuman, imprisoned for his many crimes in Gotham City, most notably cannibalism. He was transferred to Belle Reve. Trivia See Also * Blackgate Penitentiary External Links *Arkham Asylum at the Batman Wiki. * Arkham Asylum at the Batman Anthology Wiki. *Arkham Asylum at the Batman The Animated Series *Arkham Asylum at the DC Database *Arkham Asylum (Nolan) at the Batman Wiki *Arkham Asylum at the DC Animated Universe *Arkham Asylum at the Arkham Wiki *Arkham Asylum at the Gotham Wiki References Category:Gotham City locations Category:Prisons